The Five Stones
by Danceroftheflames
Summary: Abby discovers a small package sent to her lab, inside is five unique stones. Each stones is a different color, and she becomes curious to what each stone means and soon the team learns of their powers as well. *Rated T to be safe for any later language and most main characters are going to be used*
1. Abby's Stone

Authors Note: Sorry about the description, I know it is not my best feat. So please review and tell me your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, (but we all really want to.)

It was just another day in Washington D.C the sun was just peaking over the horizon, and most people were on their way to work. Abby, the forensic specialist of NCIS (Navel Criminal Investigative Service) was asleep in her lab after trying tirelessly to decrypt a computer for Gibbs investigation, but it wasn't going well. The guy who placed the many levels place exactly 21 levels with each level more time consuming. With McGee's help she could get though around six and during the wee hours of the morning she cracked another three.

Abby yawned as she felt the sunlight pouring into her lab's 'bullet resistant' glass windows. She gave Bart (her stuffed hippo that farts) a tight squeeze. In her hand within the next three seconds was her drink of choice Caf-Pow. Abby then walked over to her Major Mass Spec,

"Major Mass Spec, I know you were being stubborn last night, but I need you to work. We have a case for Gibbs! Now look at the substances."

Abby stopped talking to her machine after feeling that she gave an adequate pep talk. Then it was back to cracking codes. After a few minutes the elevator dinged, which Abby thought was probably McGee coming down to help her keep cracking codes, but it was only Jeff the mailroom guy.

"Hey Abby, I got a package for you."

"Thanks Jeff." Abby said gingerly taking the package, walking over to the table in her lab, and carefully slicing off the tape.

Inside the cardboard box was a black velvet bag. Keeping the bag shut was two woven pieces of string that were also black in color. Abby being quite cautious, and carefully allowed the contents to empty out onto the table which revealed its peculiar contents.

Five stones. Each in the colors of the stones were different the colors were dark blue/black, fiery red, pure white, mossy green with specks of dark brown, and a very bright yellow.

"Now what do we have here?" Abby thought out loud. She let her finger hover above the stones until she carefully picked up the dark black/blue stone. She held it by only her fingertips, but then placed it in her palm.

*Flash*

Abby held her stone and felt rushing water around her. Waves crashed on her head and winds brought up larger waves. No land was in her sight. She only could plunge. Her hands led her body dive into the rushing water after a few feet she stopped. All she could think was of drowning here and now, but she took a gulp of water. She kept a steady heart rate.

Abby went even deeper, or well she tried until the water thrust her only a beach's shore. Her eyes blinked back the water until she saw a figure that looked pale, but lifelike.

"Abby." The person began and then Abby recognized the voice, Kate Todd.

"Kate?" Abby began still on the sandy beach unable to move.

"I don't have much time, I will keep it simple you need be careful. These stones give the person who absorbed the powers control over what powers that the stone had. Show me your stone." Kate said this with no joking tone in her voice. Abby showed Kate the stone, as it dark blue/black form.

"Kate why are you here?" Abby asked still tying to understand.

"Abby I can't tell you not now…but I can tell you that the stone you have gives you power over one of the four main elements. I need you to remember what happened before you came here on the beach."

"I was underwater and breathing, the water brought me here to you." Abby said,

"I have to go Abby and so do you. Remember one thing your team must choose a stone." Then Kate faded into the background and Abby felt a small tear come out of her eye.

*End Flash*

The NCIS forensic lab surrounded Abby, with her sitting on the floor a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kate I miss you…" Abby said holding onto her stone and putting it into her lab coat pocket.

The elevator door opened to McGee, "Abby," She turned revealing her face with watery eyes and a tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh Abby, what's wrong? What are these?" Tim said looking at all the stones with four left on the table. She waved his hand over the stones feeling a slight calling from the very bright yellow stone. He picked it up in his hand and suddenly collapsed on the lab's floor.

Abby barely was able to keep him from falling and began talking to his unconscious stat,

"McGee, I saw Kate," Abby paused," These stones, you chose one. I hope you chose the right one. I need to test something." Abby said propping McGee in her chair and started filling a huge bucket of water, large enough for her head to fit in.

A.N: Please review I want to know your thoughts. :)


	2. Tim's Stone

A.N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed and followed; I love hearing feedback so keep it coming :)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

*Flash*

McGee heartbeat was like lightning within his chest. Each beat it became faster and faster. His vision focused on the scene in front of him. He was in Abby's lab. Her windows were shattered. Alarms blared in his ears, but he could barely hear them as if they were far in the distance.

He felt as if he was just waking up during a catastrophic event. But he dismissed the thought. Disorientation soon set into his mind. He struggled trying to balance on his own two feet, just feeling woozy standing. He began to limp to Abby's desk. McGee called to her,

"Abby! Abby where are you?"

Then a medium volume moan gave a slight echo in the tiny forensic lab. Tim immediately limped as fast as he possibly could to the source of the moan. His legs seared with pain tat shot through his right thigh. After limping he saw a person on the floor, their body was sprawled on the floor, it was Abby.

Abby's usual white lab coat was stained with warm liquid blood. The spatter was fresh with scarlet blood droplets dripping onto the icy floor. Her back was to the floor and her hands clenched her stomach. Her black nail polish was now the color of blood, her lab coat had a few small pieces of glass embedded in the fibers.

Tim jumped next to her taking off his jacket and putting pressure on the wound, but she was going to die if there wasn't a miracle, she was a goner. He kept repeating to Abby the same phase as she slowly had the breath of life sucked out of her.

"Everything will be okay Abby, everything will be okay…" McGee kept repeating till he knew it would never be okay to lose Abby. At this point his emotions were running around Tim. His eye's watered slightly giving way to a lone tear flowing down his right cheek.

This tear nearly fell into Abby's stomach, as Tim caught it just before it fell. He began applying pressure again. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins. He began pushing harder and suddenly the blood came to a halt. McGee took off his coat from the wound and looked, there was no wound in sight. Abby moaned again and seemed to pass out from the previous pain.

A figure came in from the shadows and kneeled opposite McGee next to Abby's body. The figure was female, neither short nor tall. Tim looked up, and his eyes became wider and he looked dumbfounded. It was the deceased Special Agent Kate Todd.

"She was always a fighter, McGee I will keep this short. That stone will give you powers, things in fantasies. Think about what just happened, and you will know your power." Kate paused seeing Abby begin to slightly stir. "McGee I have to go, take care of the team for me."

"Kate I missed you." McGee said recalling her death and the funeral.

"I did too." Kate finished the last word and began fading into the shadow's again. McGee tried to reach out to her but it was only the air.

*End Flash*

McGee moaned and blinked a few times and cleared his vision, no sirens, no broken glass, but where was Abby? He turned seeing her head first in a bucket of water not moving.

"Abby!" He said running over and pulling her head out.

"What McGee, I was just testing something. Did you see Kate?" Abby said excitedly

"How did you know about…" McGee said slowly trying to figure out what Abby knew.

"It's the stones we meet her so she can help tell us our power or powers. All I know I can control and manipulate water. I have no idea where I got this but it's so cool! Watch McGee!" Abby said getting happier each word.

Abby motioned for McGee to take a step back, which he did and watched as Abby began using arm motions to manipulate the water. At first it was a sphere, then it was a water-like bat flying around the room. Soon it looked like other things Abby could think of, then after a good 10 minutes of that she put the water back in he bucket and sat down in her desk's chair panting,

"That was exhausting," Abby said looking over to McGee.

"You were doing great Abby." McGee replied with wonder.

"Say McGee what can you do?" Abby asked wonderingly.

"Apparently I can er, um, heal." McGee said slightly sheepish.

"Show me! Show me!" Abby asked sweetly like a little kid.

"Abby I can't no one is hurt and I don't want to test it either." McGee replied slightly defensively.

"Well, fine." Abby said going over to the remaining three stones, with McGee following. "How are we going to get them down here?"

"Them?" McGee asked.

"Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs. Without them wondering where the other is." Abby replied with McGee biting his lip.

"Well Ziva we could get her here, go get something. Let her chose a stone and then we hide her long enough for no one to notice." Abby said like it was the key to life.

"How long was I out?" McGee asked curiously.

"Around an hour or so." Abby replied.

Then the agreement was set. They would ask Ziva to come down and then she would pick a stone and then all would be going according to plan. While Abby and McGee still plotted, they kept cracking the computer's levels of encryption. They promised each other one more level then they would ask Ziva to come down.

A.N: Soon McGee is a healer and Abby can manipulate water! Ziva is next to chose a stone. I wonder which one she will pick and what powers the stone can bring? Please review, I want to know your thoughts!


	3. Ziva's Stone

A.N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed and followed! I just love it a lot when I see someone review because it is kind of a little opening into what the reader is thinking. So after that, here is the 3rd Chapter!

"Now?" Abby asked slightly whining towards McGee.

"Almost Abby…" McGee replied quickly.

"But you said that a few minutes ago…." Abby replied by sitting next to McGee.

They were still at one of the level of the encryption code they were at an hour ago. It was tedious work punching keys waiting for a computer screen to comply with your demands. The time went by very slowly a second equal to a minute. A minute was equaled to an hour. Agonizing was the word Abby was replaying over in her head as she began punching her keyboard again. Time felt never ending as it casually strode by.

"I got it!" McGee exclaimed, and Abby stood giving him a well-deserved hug.

"Now to get Ziva." Abby said going over to the phone. Her black painted fingertips dialed the phone number, until the last digit, "Wait what do I say?" Abby asked in a slight panic to McGee.

"Ask her to come down to check on something." McGee said trying to provide options.

"You know I am a terrible liar!" Abby said back.

"I know you can do this Abby just breath." McGee replied back and Abby pressed the last digit to Ziva's phone number.

In the bullpen were the usual Tony and Ziva working at their respective desks. Well, Ziva was working Tony was aiming for his all time record of shooting paper spheres into McGee's trashcan. He kept counting out loud and it was getting annoying after only a few shots at the can. It got worse when he finally decided to throw one to Ziva.

"Stop it." Ziva replied flatly to the paper ball was aimed at her head, which she caught with her quick reflexes.

"What?" Tony replied innocently, "I was going for the record of making it on your desk." Tony said with a slight smile.

"Well next time," Ziva said standing up and walking over to his desk, "have better aim." She continued dropping the ball on his desk and going back to her own and then she began working at her computer again.

"Something wrong Ziva?" Gibbs said walking into the bullpen.

"Nothing," Ziva replied hitting her computer monitor, it whirred, and she seemed satisfied.

"What do we got?" Gibbs asked with the team of two going over to the monitor.

"Dead Petty Officer Adam Smith. One gunshot wound to the lower abdomen." Tony said recalling Ducky's autopsy. "The strange part was Smith's wound was not the kill shot, Ducky gave some of Smith's blood to Abby for analysis." Tony finished his report.

"How about the computer?" Gibbs asked turning to Ziva.

"Abby and McGee are still working on it." Ziva replied then walked over to the ringing phone at her desk. "Hello? Abby. What? I'll be right down." Ziva hung up the phone and turned her direction towards Gibbs and Tony, "Abby needs to show me something." Ziva looked at Gibbs stare understanding the 'Go.' And she left for the lab.

The elevator door pinged open; Abby's usual lab door was closed. This was quite uncommon; most of the time Abby's door was left open with her music blaring. Ziva eyed the door suspiciously, and slowly opened the door. Inside the lab was Abby standing in front of her usual table with evidence, but this time it was laid with three stones. One was green with specks of dark brown, another was fiery red, and the last one was pure white.

"Ziva I need to umm," Abby said motioning for Ziva to be opposite her at the table. "I need to check something for ballistics, can you wait here a second?" Abby asked with a slightly forced smile. At this point Ziva was definitely suspicious of Abby, but she began looking down at the stones. In her eyes one of the stones slightly twinkled. Her vision slightly focused on it. Her hand was reaching out for the fiery red stone. Within her palm the emitted a pale glow, then a cloak of darkness enveloped Ziva's vision.

*Flash*

The sunlight barely broke though the dense treetops, leaving the forest's floor dark and mysterious. A toucan perched on a nearby tree branch. A myriad of flowers bloomed, while roots enveloped the forest's floor. The few rays of sunlight led a path into an open clearing, but it seemed awfully convenient for Ziva. Soon the sounds of animals echoed around in Ziva's ears. Her vision was analyzing what was happening when she looked down at her hands.

In place of there her hands should have been where two cat-like ebony paws. She began patting her paws against the ground until she felt certain; she was now a feline, a panther to be more specific. She began looking around the trees pacing, and looking for a tree to climb for a better view. Suddenly voices yelled in the distance in a dialect of Spanish that was almost too hard to understand, immediately Ziva translated it within her head.

"Find that cat, skin her alive." A gruff Spaniard's voice instructed. Soon twigs broke around Ziva's tree. Her mind began racing, how can she live through this? How is she a cat now? How was she here? These were racing but one thought remained. If I could only fly out of here…

Almost immediately Ziva gave a slight roar of pain alerting the humans looking for her, but she was now different. She looked down at her arms, which were now black as a toucan's. She quickly jumped off the tree branch and flew away from the forest. After a little while of flying Ziva took refuge in a nearby plain and once landed changed back into a human out of exhaustion lying on her back.

A figure appeared in the distance as Ziva used her little strength to prop herself up. Ziva was too exhausted to put up any fight so she held her ground and looked at the figure. It kept walking closer till it resembled a friend of Ziva's. The former Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard.

"Jenny?" Ziva asked still slightly out of breath.

"Ziva, I need to tell you this quickly. This stone has powers that no one can poses on their own, guard the stone with your life. Your friends can help you though this." Jenny said then quickly and then looked over her shoulder.

"What powers?" Ziva asked now standing looking into Jenny's ghostly state.

"Think of what you just did Ziva. Be careful, something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know what but something is. Good luck Ziva. Shalom." Jenny said quickly disappearing.

"Shalom." Ziva said feeling slightly emotional seeing the Director she couldn't save from death. Her vision then became blocked with fog, then darkness.

*Flash*

Ziva moaned and immediately heard Abby talking to McGee.

"She's awake! That was almost two hours, my god, Ziva you had us worried." Abby said coming over to Ziva's side.

"Ziva blink twice if you're okay." Tim said to Ziva, and in reply she blinked twice. "She's fine." Abby and McGee then hoisted Ziva off of the ground and Abby began to get all excited again.

"Ziva! What's your power?" Abby said looking about ready to break a wide grin.

"Well, I turning into a cat, then a bird, then myself." Ziva said explaining her vision type of thing, "I saw Jenny Shepard as a ghost." Ziva finished.

"Hmm well, by what you said you probably can shape shift. In my vision I saw Kate and so did Abby. I guess we see someone who was close to us who had deceased?" Tim said finishing his reasoning with some uncertainty.

"Do you have any idea's why we got these stones?" Ziva asked and they both shook their heads. "Well, what now?"

"We need to get Tony and Gibbs down here. They need to choose a stone. Tony almost came down while you were halfway through that vision. Tim was barely able to stop him at the door." Abby said recalling Tony's impatient mood coming out of the elevator.

"I can get Tony down here." Ziva said with a slight curl in her lips.

A.N: So Ziva Shape shifting, Tim Healing, and Abby can manipulate water. Please review I love hearing your thoughts and what you think of the story. I am trying to keep posting each day, but I am going to be busy this weekend. I'll try to crank out Tony and Gibb's chapter.

:)


	4. Tony's Stone

A.N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed and followed! I'd like to say sorry for the delay for Tony's chapter it was along few weeks of sports and theater stuff. Without further procrastination I give you chapter four!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own NCIS

After Ziva curled her lips she looked at McGee's questioning expression along with Abby's usual smile. Suddenly one of Abby's machines rapidly beeped and Abby walked over taking out some blood samples. Walking over to her computer, with Ziva and McGee following, she looked at the results.

"That's weird…" Abby's voice trailed off.

"What?" McGee said looking at the computer screen with chemical names and different items in the Petty Officers' blood.

"McGee it's that this doesn't make sense. Some of the chemicals in the blood stream could never naturally be there. Ducky said there were no needle marks on Smith's skin, I have no idea how he got these chemicals in his blood. These chemical's would kill a person almost instantly if in the bloodstream." Abby said feverishly typing on her computer's keyboard. Abby then groaned at her computer and kept typing at her computer screen.

"I'll go get Tony." Ziva said after a few seconds of dead air hanging in the room.

"I think I'll keep after the encryption code." McGee said going to one of Abby's other computers and then he began to get busy again at working on his keyboard.

NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS

Ziva stepped out of the elevator and began walking to her desk. Tony's eyes immediately stared at Ziva with a questioning look with a slight drop of concern. He stood up and walked over to her and looked into her deep brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but faltered. Ziva opened her mouth instead and began to speak.

"McGee wants to see you in Abby's lab." Ziva said with a calm tone hiding any suspicion of lying. Tony then opened his mouth again,

"Where were you?" He asked and continued. "McGee said you and Abby were testing something, but I didn't believe it. McGee stopped me and…" Ziva quietly put her pointer to his lips to silence his probably long speech.

"Just go McGee needs you." Ziva replied and then the leader of their pack, Gibbs walked though the bullpen and his eyes drew to the scene of Ziva and Tony.

"Boss, McGee wanted me to look at something in Abby's lab." Tony said and then sped into the open elevator door and was on his way to the lab.

"What did Abby say with the blood?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"She said she needed to analyze the blood a little bit more." Ziva said going to sit at her desk breathing a slight sigh of relief.

NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS

The polished elevator doors opened to Abby's lab. At the nearest computer was McGee looking at the black and neon green computer screen typing in computer codes. Tony's eyes looked over at Abby who looked rather frustrated at her computer typing, and looking at some results which Tony could not make out with his eyesight.

Tony walked into the lab and saw two stones a stone that was mossy green with specs of a darker brown and a stone was pure white. He walked up to the stones on the evidence table. His hand wavered over the pure white stone. He placed it in his palm and the world turned into shades of darkness. Just before the blackout he saw Ziva and McGee catch him before he fell.

*Flash*

Tony was standing atop a cliff. Lush fields of green stood behind him, while the sun stood high in the liquid blue sky. A few animals grazed behind him while a few pure white birds few through the sky. The cliff's edge gave way to deadly falls into a freezing ocean, but this did not alarm Tony he was only confused of where he was.

Though he did not know where he was, he just began to walk around. No soul was around him to ask anything. A few more birds flew around the cliffs. One bird Tony watched began feeding it's baby's food the parent bird forged for in the wilderness.

"Am I dead, did I die in my friend's arms?" Tony asked himself after walking for another few minutes, in the distance a cow mooed in response. But he kept walking.

Finally Tony felt slightly alone and just began talking to himself, "What does this remind me of, oh the one movie…it's on the tip of my tongue. Darn it I can't remember it. God where am I? Maybe I am dead. This could be a spot between heaven and hell. I don't know." Tony gave a heavy sigh. He stood on a cliff's edge and took a single breath.

Suddenly Tony's ears heard a crack within the cliff's rock. His eyes then saw the ground behind him spilt too far to jump, he was going to die plunging into the ocean. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. There was only two ways to go: 1. Jump before the cliff broke and hope for the best or 2. Go down with the rock.

He began running and leapt off the rock choosing choice number one that would be a faster death, but the world had a different plan in mind. At the height of his jump his back contorted then straightened in less that a second. He closed his eyes, but couldn't feel the air whipping past him. He looked and he was hovering in mid-air. Tony looked again and saw feathery white angel wings. His wingspan was probably 16 feet (5 meters) in length. The feathery wings were very soft but strong at the same time.

At the sight of this Tony probably wanted to have a moment to process this but his wings took flight. He began gliding through the air, but then an air current tried to push him back he felt his mind begin to focus on the wind. In an instant the wind changed direction. Tony then flew over into the nearby field he saw earlier. He finally landed and began looking out his wings, felt slightly mesmerized by his wings folding and unfolding into his full wingspan.

A figure appeared in the distance. The figure was pale, and her hair was just reaching past her collarbone with the color of ebony. Tony blinked a few times to check that his eyesight was not deceiving him. It was deceased Special Agent Caitlin Todd or Kate, as everyone knew her.

"Kate Todd," Tony began, but soon fell quiet the cheeky grin fading from his face.

"Tony I'm sorry this is short notice," She began, and then Tony started.

"Well yeah Kate, long time no see. You are dead. Am I dead?" Tony replied.

"No, Tony stop you have to listen to me something very dark will happen very soon. I can't predict it, but it will shake your team. Be careful and guard the stone with your life. Remember what you did here, your wings." Kate said gesturing to his wings, "Don't forget use the air to your advantage. I will see you soon Tony, hopefully under better circumstances. Goodbye Tony" Kate finished and then vanished into thin air.

"Goodbye Kate." Tony said and the world turned into the darkest shades of ebony.

*Flash*

Tony eyes jerked open and he immediately saw McGee and Ziva over him. Their voices were slightly echoing in his ears, but he could understand them.

"Tony, blink twice if you're okay." Tony processed the thought and blinked twice. "Good he's okay," McGee said to Ziva. "Let's get him up." McGee said, and then Tony was hoisted up and almost knocked over a few beakers. "Maybe not okay." McGee said. The echoed sounds faded just in time for Abby to bombard Tony with questions.

"Tony!" Abby said giving him a tackle hug. "I'm so glad your okay we were worried you started to have a few spasms while in the vision kind-of-thing. What did you get?" Abby said with a huge smile.

Tony stood up and replied, "Step back." He looked at his team's faces and saw questioning looks, but they all took a step back. Tony cleared enough space for his wings, and he extended them. All the team's faces were in awe. Tony looked at Ziva, but then was again hugged by Abby. He felt Abby feeling his soft wings and soon Ziva approached. She gave a small smile. Ziva bit her lip and thought to herself, well maybe I could try to shape shift into myself with wings I can turn into a bird.

Ziva took a step back and tried. Her eye's closed and she concentrated on her being she crafted herself with light brown wings speckled with white dots. She opened her eyes and Tony looked in awe, while Abby and McGee looked along the line of 'I didn't know you could do that'.

"Ziva you have wings too?" Tony asked.

"Yes I can shape shift. McGee can heal to what extent we don't know, and Abby can manipulate water." Ziva said explaining the general information.

"Tony did you see anyone else in your vision." Abby asked with a smile.

"Kate." He replied reminding himself of the vision. He tucked his stone in his pocket and turned to the others. "I can only guess you all have stones." Each team member showed him their personal stones and they each slipped them back in their pockets.

"Now we need to get Gibbs." McGee said after a moment or two.

"I'll get him I got something." Abby said holding up some reports from her Major Mass Spec.

A.N: So now Tony has wings and can control air, Ziva can shape shift, Tim has healing, and Abby can manipulate water. Please review or send me a PM of your thoughts I love to hear feedback. I will try to update to Gibb's chapter as soon as I write it.


	5. Gibb's Stone

A.N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed and followed I really loved all the feedback! Okay I got a few messages/a review from people saying that Tony's power seemed 'weak' having wings. I will clarify he can fly with wings & he can control/manipulate the air. I did have a small few sentences about that so it might have been slightly inconspicuous. I think now everyone is now on the same page, here is chapter number 5!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own NCIS.

Abby cracked her usual grin holding up the piece of paper. Her eyes soon turned back the sheet looking at the make up of chemicals within Smith's skin tissue. Abby then walked back to her microscope, next to it was two slides the dead petty officer's skin tissue. One sample was from his right arm and the other one was from his left arm. Abby began switching the slides back and forth and each time she gave a slight puzzled expression.

"What is it Abby?" McGee said walking over to her microscope.

"I'm looking at Smith's DNA and it doesn't make sense…" Abby said still looking into the microscope.

"Let me see." McGee replied, at which Abby took a step back and he began switching the slides under the microscope. Then he looked puzzled as Abby.

"See McGee it doesn't make sense." Abby said while McGee backed up from the microscope, "These are both skin tissues from Smith's skin."

"What's wrong with it?" Tony said joined the small circle, with Ziva also joining.

"Well it looks like both skin samples are from two different people, the DNA doesn't match up." Abby said then she slightly bit her lip. Her hand then grasped her drink of choice, caf-pow, and she took a quick sip.

"Has this ever happened before?" Ziva asked.

"No, it's like impossible, it could never happen, but it is happening right now." Abby said.

"McGee and Abby go back to the computer cracking, it will probably make more sense than this," Tony continued and turned to Ziva, "Ms. Da-veed and I will go get Gibbs." Tony said watching everyone go do his or her job.

"Ready for level 11 Abby?" McGee said flexing his fingers for typing,

"You bet I am McGee!" Abby said and they were both off typing away and cracking codes.

Tony and Ziva entered the elevator heading to the bullpen. He silver door shut and began rising up to the bullpen.

"What did Kate say?" Ziva asked with softness to her voice.

"That I now can fly," Tony began making air quotes around his next phrase, "and 'use the air to my advantage'. I don't know what that is." Tony said while shrugging. Ziva immediately flipped the switch for the elevator to stop. "What was that for?" Tony replied to Ziva's quick flip of the switch.

"I thought we have a moment or two to kill, why not try your 'air to your advantage' thing." Ziva said taking a small step back.

"Where do I start?" Tony said, and then he took a deep breath. His eyes closed. He felt his stone become heavier in his pocket. His hand barely touched the stone and he could hear Kate's voice in his head.

"_Focus Tony that's all you have to do is focus."_ Kate said this calmly and his hand jerked away from the stone.

"What happened?" Ziva asked expressing very faint glimmer of concern.

"Kate was telling me to focus, but focusing on what is my issue." Tony said taking a heavy breath.

"Focus on the air around you Tony." Ziva said trying to give a slight pep talk.

Tony opened his eyes. He could feel the cool air swirling around him. His mind focused on the air near the faint lights within the elevator. Suddenly and air swirled around Tony. Ziva placed her arm near her eyes shielding her from all the air swirling around Tony. Soon Tony could see a sphere of air forming before his eyes. His hands reached out for the sphere and he could hold it. The air was whipping within the sphere going fast enough you could see the air moving.

"Look Ziva it's this cool!" Tony said passing the ball between his left and right hand like he was juggling.

"Tony I think you are doing great, I think you can stop now!" Ziva said slight power in her voice, because with all the air swirling around the two of then it was hard to hear anything. Suddenly all the air stopped going by Tony's commands, and he looked at Ziva.

"I guess I know what 'using the air' is now right?" Tony replied with a cheeky grin. He switched the elevator back on and the doors opened to reveal Gibbs holding his cup of coffee.

"Hey Boss Abby wants you to see her in her lab." Tony said with his on-the-spot thinking. To that Gibbs gave a slight nod and entered the elevator, and the doors shut.

The door opened to a closed door into Abby's lab. Tony and Ziva kept back as Gibbs opened the door to the lab and immediately called,

"Abby!"

"I'm here Gibbs, I'm okay. Um…" Abby faltered, "McGee and I need to do one quick thing. I'll come over to the evidence table in one minute." Abby said at her desk hoping Gibbs would go over.

Gibbs walked over to the evidence table only seeing a lone mossy green and brown speckled rock. His eyes wavered over the rock and his hand reached for it. He grasped the rock within his hand and suddenly went limp and almost hit the floor. He just saw Tony and Ziva catch him before the world of darkness consumed him.

*Flash*

Gibbs looked around blinking a few times see a familiar face, Mike Franks. He sat in a corner of what was probably a bar. In his hands was an ice-cold beer at which he took a good swig and saw Gibbs. He motioned for Gibbs to come over and take a seat, at which Gibb's did.

"Hey Probie." Mike Franks said as Gibbs sat down.

"What are you doing here Mike, are we both dead?" Gibbs said looking around the Bar a few people had their backs turned at the bar masking their identities, some others sat in chairs drinking some beer and chatting with friends.

"No Probie I'm dead not you." Mike said taking a quick swig, "That girl Kate and the female director didn't want me to tell you anything, but I'll tell you some." Mike said looking into Gibbs steely blue eyes.

"Kate and Jenny?" Gibbs asked with slight confusion on his face.

"Okay so first you can do things with your mind. Now I know you're a hell or a sniper and hand-to-hand combat you do pretty well. Think about your mind. I can't tell you any more just yet. Just focus on someone in the bar. How about that young guy over their look into his mind." Mike said with a clear certainty and he seemed to believe what he was saying.

Gibbs looked over at the young guy. Maybe 5'10 at most with ebony hair and very light brown eyes like melting chocolate. Suddenly Gibbs heard his stream of thoughts.

"'_I can do this. I'll show the gun get the money and run. I can't do this. Maybe…'"_ His thoughts trailed on like that for a little while longer.

Then time stopped except between Gibbs and Franks. Gibbs face kept as it usually did, and he turned to Franks.

"What happened?" His voice was calm and steady.

"See what I told you your mind is your power. Now try to talk to the kid." Franks said and time unfroze.

Gibbs heard the guy's thoughts and interjected his own.

"'_Hey you don't need to do this.'"_ Gibbs thought to the guy.

"'_Shut up! I knew this would happen I knew it. I won't let my conscience do this to me!'"_ The boy yelled in his mind.

Time froze again and Mike just took another swig and started to speak again,

"He's lost, you can't get to him, try telling him. Give him a direct thought."

Time unfroze again and Gibbs shot out a direct thought to the guy.

"'_Forget about the gun and the money just walk out of here.'" _Gibbsshot this to the guy and he seemed to nod his head and casually walk out of the bar.

"Now that ain't all you can do gunny, you can do some mind tricks. In the next 30 seconds a man is going to walk into this bar. He will do one or two things. One if he see's no one but everyone who is in the bar currently he will rob and kill everyone in here. Two if he sees a lot of people then he'll not bother a soul." Mike Franks grinned and sat back in his seat.

Gibbs searched around the minds milling outside the bar and latched onto the man's. He tried to read his thoughts, tell him something, and give him a direct thought, none of it worked. It was like a really annoying test. Suddenly Gibbs closed his eyes and imagined the bar. Packed with people who were all talking and chatting it up with people.

Gibbs opened his eyes and saw the man looking in the doorframe. To Gibbs the bar was the same, but to the man it was a party with everyone watching a football game, clinking glasses, and the immense sounds of cheering and laughter. The man left as quickly as he came. Gibbs then gave a slight sigh of relief.

"See Probie you got your mind powers. Now to get down to it, I was with that girl Kate I think that's her name. She is very skilled at I don't even know. But anyway, she was telling Jenny and me that something very dark is happening soon. I don't know what it is but stay safe, and guard that stone you have with your life. See ya Probie!" Mike Franks finished and the world turned to darkness.

*Flash*

Gibbs bolted upright to make out the faces of his shocked co-workers. He scanned his surroundings not seeing Mike Franks or the bar he was in.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby said with glee as Gibbs seemed to awake from his 'vision' sort-of-thing. The rest of the team brought Gibbs to his feet and his steely blue eyes looked at Abby's.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked Abby who seemed about ready to jump for joy.

"Okay." Abby said, paused and took a breath, "Well I got mailed these stones from an unknown sender. There were five in a velvet bag within the box." Abby said gesturing for everyone in the room to take out their stones, which everyone did. "So then I opened the box and I took out this dark blue one and," Abby said like she could tell it for ages.

"Get to the point Abbs." Gibbs said firmly.

"I can manipulate water, Tim can heal to what extent we don't know, Ziva can shape shift, Tony has wings and can manipulate the air, and you I don't know what you have. " Abby said with curiosity.

"I have mind powers." Gibbs said with a slight smile as if he was kidding.

"Show me!" Abby said with a very sweet smile and at which Gibbs used his power.

"_Hey Abbs."_ Gibbs told her within her mind.

"That's so cool!" Abby said with a big smile.

"What?" McGee said entering the conversation.

"He can send and probably read thoughts." Abby replied.

"I can do more than that Abbs. All of you close your eyes and open them when I say to." Gibbs said and he also closed his eyes. He began creating an illusion of a masked gunman aiming a gun at Gibbs, he tried to make it as lifelike as possible, but he only had a few seconds. He weaved the illusion so he could also see it along with his team. "Open."

Gibbs gave the command and immediately the illusion spoke,

"Everyone on the ground now." He voice seemed clear and with slight power.

Ziva and Tony eyed at each other and began slowly lowering. Within an instant Ziva launched at the illusion changing into a sleek black panther in mid-air. Tony seemed to shoot a ball of air at the illusion. Both attacks made the illusion disappear immediately. Ziva became back to normal and walked back over to Gibbs.

"What was that for?" She asked with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Just testing Ziva, calm," Gibbs replied.

"Hey Boss nice illusion you almost had me," Tony replied with a grin.

"I did have you DiNozzo." Gibbs replied at which Abby came in to the conversation.

"Gibbs I found something, and I might have an idea why."

A.N: Thanks for reading! Please review and PM with any questions or concerns. I love to hear feedback. So to sum things up Abby manipulates water, McGee heals, Ziva shape shifts, Tony has wings and can manipulate the air, and Gibbs has mind powers. I will update as soon as I can.


	6. The Dark Day

**A.N: I love everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I am sorry I am still working on breaking between scenes in the story; it's a work in process. Without further rambling here is chapter six, 'The Dark Day'. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own NCIS. **

"_Gibbs I found something, and I might have an idea why."_

"What Abbs?" Gibbs asked as if his day couldn't get any worse, right?

"So I was thinking," Abby took out her dark stone, "We might not be the only ones with 'powers'."

"So what are you saying Abby?" McGee interjected.

"I was searching while Gibbs was under and we could be dealing with someone that can manipulate the biological structure of the body. It could be possible…" Abby said this and the air turned slightly dead, but Gibbs opened his mouth.

"I don't know what the hell is going on and why we have these damn stones," Gibbs said taking his out his mossy green one, "but we need to keep doing what we were doing." Gibbs finished and everyone gave a slight nod.

"Abby and I will keep cracking the encryption." McGee said at which Abby and McGee went over to the computers.

"Ziva and I will go down to autopsy," Tony said while trying to think of an excuse, "to see if he has any need information." Gibbs gave his steely blue eye gaze that Tony took as a 'Yes'.

NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS

Meanwhile in the elevator going down to autopsy…

"Should we tell Ducky?" Ziva asked looking into Tony's eyes. He paused and flipped the (often abused) emergency shut off switch.

"He could be helpful in the long run, but we need to take it slow." Tony said flipping the switch back on and the elevator descended and dinged.

The autopsy doors opened to Jimmy (or as Tony refers to him 'Autopsy Gremlin') and Ducky. They seemed to be in a deep conversation while getting all the 'post-autopsy' off.

"After going our team went to Cairo," Ducky began but the entrance of the two agents interrupted Ducky's probably long story.

"Hey Ducky." Tony said walking over with Ziva following.

"Ah Anthony, of what do I owe the pleasure?" Ducky asked.

"We need to tell you something." Tony said with a serious look upon his face.

"Doctor I, um, will go finish he report if that is alright with you?" Jimmy asked feeling slightly out of place.

"Yes my dear boy." With the last word Jimmy was out of autopsy leaving Ducky, Tony, and Ziva alone.

"What do you want to tell me Anthony?" Ducky asked with some curiosity.

"Ducky," Tony began, but Ziva gave him a slight nudge and she started to speak.

"Abby was sent some stones in the mail and they gave Abby, McGee, Tony, Gibbs, and myself powers that cannot be explained. Ducky what is an animal you can think of at this moment?" Ziva asked out of the blue from her story, and her eyes looked into Ducky's.

"Hm, I was just telling Mr. Palmer about my trip to Africa. The group I was in encountered a vast oasis that was surround by a myriad of animals including very majestic lions that seemed to take what they needed, but did not seemed to attack for pleasure. A few gazelles and zebras were leaping over a vast river…"

At this point Ducky was not looking at the two agents, one of which was now a sandy colored lioness. Ziva came over next to Ducky nuzzling her head into his palm getting his attention immediately.

"While at the oasis we, dear god!" Ducky immediately was slightly petrified by the lioness calmly nuzzling her head into his palm.

"Ducky don't worry its just Ziva, she probably won't bite." Tony said with a slight grin, and which Ziva turned his head to him and growled. Ducky warily stroked Ziva's fur and he seemed to slightly relax. Ziva backed up next to Tony and shifted back to her normal self. Ducky's eyes blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve." Tony said extending his sixteen-foot wingspan. His pure white feathers seemed soft to the touch. Tony grinned as Ducky walked over looking at his wings.

"This is incredible what you both can do." Ducky said to both Ziva and Tony.

"That's not all I can do Ducky I can also manipulate the air, hmm…" Tony said going over to Ducky's desk and taking a plain ballpoint pen and handing it to Ducky. "Throw this directly at me." Tony stated.

Ducky nodded uncertainly and threw the pen with surprising accuracy at Tony's chest. Tony surged the air around the pen making the pen floating mid-air. At this Ducky walked over and eyed the floating writing utensil.

"Doctor I," Jimmy said walking abruptly into autopsy. "Uh," Jimmy froze seeing a pen floating mid-air and Tony with wings. "I think something is wrong with my eyes doctor,"

"No Mr. Palmer your eyes are not deceiving you what you are seeing is real." Ducky replied.

Directly after this Ziva took Jimmy to the side and explained the situation. After minute or so Ziva turned into a small bird and went onto Jimmy's shoulder. At his Jimmy looked stupefied, but tried to keep his composer. Ziva changed back as Ducky began to speak again.

"What powers do the others have?" Ducky asked as Jimmy and Ziva walked over.

"Abby can manipulate water, McGee can heal but we don't know how far his power of healing can go, and Gibbs has mind powers I'd be careful around him." DiNozzo said and finished speaking.

Tony's phone began to ring and he immediately answered.

"Yeah Boss…we'll be right there." Tony turned to Ziva after the call ended. "Gibbs wants to know what we found." Tony's eyes looked to Ducky at which he gave a short answer.

"There is no new evidence Anthony." Ducky said, and with that Tony and Ziva went to the bullpen.

NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS

"What do you got?" Gibbs asked while Tony and Ziva went to their desks.

"Ducky had no new information." Ziva said flatly and started typing on her computer.

"So we have nothing." Tony said with a teaspoon of uncertainty.

"No DiNozzo we got a dead Petty Officer, stones in our pocket, and no leads." Gibbs firmly stated. "Abby and McGee are still cracking the computer." With that Ziva and Tony nod it was going to be a long rest of the day.

**Current time 8:02 PM or 2002 **

Ziva was grabbing her coat and her bag, while Tony did the same. He began going in the direction of Abby's lab and curiously Ziva came to his side while waiting for the elevator.

"Why are you going down to Abby's lab Tony?" She asked.

"Asking the both of them for drinks along with you. Want to come?" Tony asked and the elevator opened and closed.

After a moment the elevator doors opened to reveal McGeek (as Tony would call McGee to tease him) and Abby. They both seemed glued to their computer screens and immediately they cheered and exchanged high-fives.

"What's all the excitement?" Ziva asked.

"We finally got past level 18. It had all these little," McGee started and stopped because he knew it was just good for it to be over with.

"Hey do you guys want to go out for drinks? First round on me." Tony asked.

"Sure." McGee, Abby, and Ziva agreed.

NCIS:NCIS:NCIS:NCIS

The bar was a party place that was Tony's choice. It was called 'Blue Moon' in which it had a large dance floor with people dancing along with a D.J who seemed to be controlling the songs along with the laser light show on the dance floor. Near the bar were some booths and tables. The group of four went to sit at a round table booth at which they all ordered the first round of drinks (which Tony paid for).

"I can see this is your kind of place Tony. Parties every night, loud music, and pretty girls." Ziva finished seeing some girls getting hit on by guys.

"Hey Tony you want to dance?" Abby said after finishing her beer within the thirty seconds that she obtained it.

"Sure." Tony said already being pulled to his feet and dragged to the dance floor just after he finished his beer.

"So." McGee said taking a good swig of his beer.

"So." Ziva said taking a sip of her beer, but found it slightly sweeter than she thought, her hand pushed it a little bit farter away from herself.

"It feels good to just relax, though we were hit with a big shock." McGee said as he waved a person over ordering a shot of liquor for himself. After drinking that Ziva could tell McGee was not sober to say the least. He was in between slightly tipsy and drunk. Twenty or so minutes wet by with Ziva and McGee chatting away. A moment after Tony and Abby came out of the dance floor.

"Abby is a really good dancer." Tony said sitting down from what seemed like near exhaustion.

"You're a really good dancer too Tony!" Abby said with a slight giggle that made Ziva think that Abby probably shouldn't have another beer.

"I think I might go for the night, good chatting with you guys." McGee said getting out of the booth, but he almost tripped over his own two feet at which Ziva stood.

"I'll take you home McGee." Ziva said this stating close to McGee.

"We'll go in a few minutes." Abby said but then broke out giggling.

After exiting the loud noises of the bar Ziva and Tim seemed alone in the parking lot. Ziva held onto McGee's arm walking him to her car. There were a few dozen cars, but in the dark with only the lowly glow of a flickering street lamp didn't provide any comfort outside the nightclub.

"You know Ziva I think I like her I really do." McGee said which didn't make sense, but she asked anyway.

"Who?"

"Abby. She is so amazing and-"

McGee was cut off by the speeding black van that short stopped. From the side doors two masked men in black came out with automatic weapons. Ziva tried to pull McGee away. The men forcefully grabbed McGee, while Ziva drew her gun. She fired; in the shadows it was impossible to see if the bullet hit the mark. One of the men butted Ziva in the back of the head with his gun. Her body slumped and was on the black pavement in the shadows.

The men pressed a sweet smelling cloth to McGee's nose and mouth and the world faded away. The van door shut and drove away leaving Ziva unconscious and McGee being kidnapped by person's unknown.

**A.N: McGee is kidnapped! Kate warned of something dark was going to happen that would shake the team. What will happen next? Please review or PM me with questions or concerns! I love to hear feedback. **


	7. Stone Keepers

**A.N: I love everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I want to give a shout out to two people LeaStar and shesstillwaitingtony that have reviewed and who made me want to keep writing this. You guys are awesome! So, hmm what will happen to the team? Without further rambling here is chapter seven, 'Stone Keepers'. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own NCIS. **

**Three hours after kidnapping**

McGee awoke in dark surroundings. A small light bulb dangled above his head. He tried to get up but was secured to a solid wooden chair with black duck tape. In front of McGee was a table that was covered with what seemed like four individual pieces of cloth. His eye strained to see a camera that was slightly concealed, but not online. Suddenly a metal door swung open.

"Sorry for the rude entrance." The man said.

His voice was not concealed, but his head was masked. He wore all black, a gun holstered onto his belt. Along with that he seemed to have a few knifes and a silver scalpel. At this McGee thought the worst, he was going to die.

"Now before I get into formalities, do you know why you are here and what I want?"

McGee shook his head, 'No'.

"Well I guess _I_ will have to explain it to you. You know the stone you own so I'll start with that." The man took a breath and seemed to be starting a long lecture.

"At the dawn of existence 10 stones were forged. Even _I_ do not know how each got a specific power, but they did. There each stone was given to a stone protector. Their sole job was to guard the stone with their lives until it could be given to a stone keeper. The stone keeper obtained the stone and its powers. I figure you are following this?" The masked man said.

At this McGee gave a slight nod.

"Now there are four of the stone keepers are dead. You know each of them. I'll list them off along with their power. Special Agent Caitlin Todd or Kate as many knew her, see foresaw the future and controlled the element of fire. She died by a sniper name Ari. Her stone was liquid silver, after four years of searching I found it."

He said this revealing the stone concealed under a cloth on the table in front of McGee. Tim gave a slight smile in his mind Kate was clever.

"The next to die was Special Agent Lee as you knew her. She barely had her stone a day or two, and then your Special Agent Gibbs killed her. The stone granted her invisibility. Her stone was hidden in her apartment."

He said this revealing the faint grayish white stone on the table. At this silently gulped remembering the deaths and funerals of his friends and now their positions stolen by this, basted (as Gibbs would say).

"The next that died was your Director Jenny Shepard. She died by a hit, I did not really investigate that much." At this he gave a slight smirk. "She had Telekinesis as her power. It was strange, her stone was hidden in the desk at her home."

McGee had never been to the Director home, but he only imagine.

"The final stone keeper that is dead is Mike Franks, a friend to Special Agent Gibbs and his team. He controlled the earth; if it can from the Earth he could probably manipulate it. I never saw him in action; I just took his stone after his death. I had to go all the way to Mexico to find it." He gave a slight devilish smile.

McGee recalled the day of pouring rain on Mike's death; it was one of the darkest days in NCIS.

"Now you probably wonder who I am, no?" He asked like he was the king of the world, "I will just tell you I have a stone as well. I can biologically manipulate things. It is rather interesting; I can barely do it anymore. I used most of my precious energy on that boy, Adam Smith. Ah I forgot to tell you about some other things."

He took a breath and then continued.

"I only learned of one stone protector Adam Smith. His bloodline was that of a stone protector. The only special about stone protectors, at being near death they learn where their stone must be sent. He sent his stone to you!" The man said accusingly.

McGee gave a slight breath in his mind; he did not know about any of his other friends and team. McGee was the only one in danger.

"I have never found any other Stone Protectors. I only know the stone protectors are close and communicate secretly all of the time. I could not find anything that the boy sent to indicate anything." The man seemed to be getting frustrated with each word.

"Now a stone can only be taken when the Stone Keeper is dead, if a stone is taken by a stone protector the keeper can 'come back'. No one has taken these stones back so none of the dead have 'come back'." He then gave a slight laugh at the thought of his cleverness of hiding the stones.

"Also what many people do not know when all the Stone Keepers come together each Keeper is given the other Keeper's powers. I want all the stones to have the all the powers the stones give." The man laughed feeling cocky that he already would have half the stones he needed.

* * *

**Three hours earlier at the bar**

Tony and Abby each got a glass of water that took away a little bit of the alcohol's effect. The loud music kept on with people dancing to the music. A waitress came by with the tab at which Tony paid for with the cash on him. She left and Tony looked over to Abby.

"Abby I need to tell you something." Tony said with seriousness in his voice.

"What?" Abby asked with her usual smile and no giggling.

"I love her Abbs." He said stretching in the booth.

"Who?" Abby asked with curiosity.

"The ninja, the Mossad assassin, Ziva David." Tony said like his heart slightly skipped a beat.

"I knew it!" Abby said, "I knew you had an eye for her."

At that Tony grinned.

"We can probably catch up with them McGee was tripping over himself, I felt kinda bad for leaving Ziva to take him home." Abby said.

"Sure let's go." Tony said and they were off.

The music faded as they stepped out of the bar they were inside of. The sounds seemed completely silent outside the bar. A flickering street lamp provided barely any light. Tony looked in the distance and saw Ziva's car, but no Ziva or McGee. Tony turned immediately to Abby and pressed his pointer finger to his lips indicating needed silence. Tony took out his gun; he crouched behind the car that was closest.

He moved towards the break in the parked cars. His footsteps were silent as were Abby's who had a knife in her right hand. _Rule 9. Never go anywhere without a knife_. DiNozzo thought to himself. He proceeded and looked under the nearest car, he saw a man in front of the car. He looked unmoving, dead, or passed out from drink too much.

Tony moved closer and saw another body. He proceeded closer and stealthily went over. He crouched over the body with some of her hair covering her slightly bloodied face.

Ziva.

"Shit." Tony swore under his breath.

He took her pulse, she was alive, and Ziva was unconscious. Tony immediately called the one man he knew who would be the best, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Boss we went out for drinks."

"Who is 'we' DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby, Ziva, Tim, and Myself."

"What happened?"

"One dead, Ziva unconscious, Tim nowhere to be seen." Tony said with urgency in his voice.

"I'll be right there DiNozzo, I will get Ducky. Call 911 an ambulance for Ziva." Gibbs hung up.

"Abby call an ambulance Gibb's got Ducky." Tony said, and Abby nodded calling the ambulance.

Gibbs arrived even faster than the ambulance, which was closely followed by the NCIS with Ducky and Jimmy. Gibbs came out first with a flashlight and saw Tony sitting on the pavement cradling Ziva, as if protecting her from further harm. Ducky came out next with Jimmy surveying the man that was dead next to Ziva.

Immediately Ziva began to stir. Her eyes felt someone holding her close her strength was slightly depleted, with her head slightly spinning. She felt someone holding her hand, she gripped the hand with the few ounces of energy she had, and she began hearing Tony's voice.

"Ziva your okay I got you." Tony must of said this a few times.

"Tony I am fine." Ziva said as Tony picked her up.

He carefully placed her sitting at the back of the EMT's vehicle. The EMTs began checking her out and cleaning away the dried blood.

"Male approximately 32 years of age, bullet shot straight through the heart. Instant kill Jethro." Ducky said to Gibbs as he examined the body.

"Boss I found Ziva's gun and a bullet fired from her gun." Tony said holding up two different evidence bags.

"Good shot in the dark." Gibbs replied and walked over to Ziva signaling for them to move away for a few minutes.

"What happened Ziva?" Gibbs asked with a slight urgency in his voice.

"McGee and I left the bar." Ziva said and then recalled McGee telling her, '_I like her I really do.'_ She decided to leave that out of the report. "We were walking when a, black van pulled up. No plates. Two masked men came out of the van and came out with automatic weapons. They grabbed McGee. I tried to fight back. I shot one in the dark, then I was butted in the head with a gun only to wake up to Tony." Ziva said finishing her report.

"Well you shot the masked man in the heart, a direct hit." Gibbs said at which Ziva seemed slightly surprised.

"_Do you think this has anything to do with the stones we got?" Gibbs asked Ziva in her mind._

"_I do not know Gibbs, it is what we can only assume." Ziva replied back in her mind._

Gibbs nodded and saw the EMTs slightly eager to finish tending to Ziva's wounds. He backed away and the EMT's began to finish their work. Gibbs walked back over to Ducky, DiNozzo, and Palmer.

"Mr. Palmer and I know." Ducky said at which Gibbs knew what he was talking about.

"_Okay so I'll broadcast our thoughts like a group, so silent group discussion. You can send what thoughts you want to here." Gibbs finished saying to the others. _

"_Gibbs," Ziva began as she felt her pulled mind aside to talk to him, "I am fine, I am going back to NCIS to work on the investigation." _

Gibbs gave a nod and looked at Jimmy, Ducky, and Tony.

"_Ducky can you do the autopsy?" Gibbs asked mentally._

"_Yes Jethro, anything to help bring Tim home. Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked._

"Yes, _I mean yes Doctor, still getting used to the mental thing." Jimmy finished with a smile, which then turned serious._

"_Get the body on in the truck. We will be there soon Jethro." Ducky finished_.

* * *

Back at the NCIS headquarters Tony and Ziva sat typing away a their computers and making a few phone calls. Tony came over and leaned on Ziva's desk.

"It's my fault." Tony said with some pain in his voice.

"Tony you could not have known." Ziva said getting up and leaning on her desk next to Tony.

"If I didn't want to go for drinks." Tony said looking and seemed to be feeling guilty.

"Tony," Ziva said putting her hands on his shoulders. "Stop beating yourself up I know you are probably not feeling orangey,"

"Peachy, Ziva, I am probably not feeling peachy." Tony said correcting her.

"Same difference." Ziva replied back taking her arms off his shoulders.

Suddenly the usually happy Goth from the forensic lab came in wearing all black with her happy smile dimmed to barely a small grin. She walked over to the two agents conversing.

"Where's Gibbs?" She asked with barely any joy in her voice, she missed Tim, a lot.

"What do you got Abbs?" Gibbs asked entering the bullpen.

"Gibbs it's McGee, I checked your e-mail. Someone sent you a link the servers are hiding the sender's location rather well." Abby said looking at Gibbs e-mail from McGee's desk. "It says:

_Dear Gibbs,_

_I have one of your Agents as you know. Don't bother trying to find me. All I want is what your Agent owns. A particular item I want, a stone to be exact. I suggest you watch this live feed. _"

Abby read it out loud.

"Everyone to MTAC, now!" Abby forwarded the link to MTAC as everyone raced upstairs to the secure area.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone bolts to MTAC to watch the live feed. McGee said he saw a camera and the masked man was armed. What will happen next? Thanks for reading, if you like the story follow it/favorite it. Please review the reviews keep me going writing the story! **


	8. The Dark Room

**A.N: I love everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Now I know there was a delay, schoolwork dragged me away for a bit, but here is chapter eight 'The Dark Room'.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own NCIS. **

"_Everyone to MTAC, now!" Gibbs barked._

Everyone bolted into MTAC each person skipped steps on the staircase leading to the secure area. People on the stair cleared room for the stamped of people. Tony showed his eye to the scanner after a moment the door clicked flew open, and then the entire team was within MTAC.

Abby raced to one of the computers dismissing the other agents at the machine. Her fingers were racing. Her mind is keen, but afraid. Her eyes showed only determination. McGee, Tim, her Tim was in danger.

"Abby where is it?" Gibbs asked, with urgency ringing within his voice.

"It's all snow, give me a sec." Abby said still racing typing in codes and hitting multiple buttons at once until the picture seemed to clear in focus.

"Oh god." Tony breathed looking at the screen. Ziva's face turned blank and vacant.

In front of the team was a dark room. A light bulb swung slightly in mid-air above a person's head. The person was restrained to a wooden chair. Within the picture was also a metal table. On the table were four different stones, in a very similar nature to the team's stones.

Gibb's eyes shifted to the person. He studied his head; it was down concealing his face. Suddenly he looked up and saw his face, the face of Special Agent Timothy McGee.

* * *

**In the dark room Present Time**

"Ah _I_ see you have tapped into the live feed," The man said sucking on the moment as if it was a lollipop. "Agent Gibbs." A voice changer now concealed the man's voice.

He seemed to suck the moment in for another second or two and continued.

"As you know _I _have one of your Agents. _I_ want something from him and _I_ intend to get it." He smiled like a thief and walked around to the right side of McGee's chair.

"Oh, _I _forgot to introduce myself, I am Lucifer." He said this with a devilish grin.

"Now McGee," Lucifer paused, "Is that what they call you, because that is what I will go with." He walked to the left side of McGee's chair.

"As you know I want the stone. I intend to ask you nicely then more brutally." He said firmly.

"Now where is your stone?" Lucifer asked with fake kindness.

At this McGee shook his head. '_Gibbs if you can hear me_,' McGee began but knew Gibbs was not experienced in his gift it was worth a shot; '_my stone is locked in a box on my right desk drawer the combination is 8301_.'

"Where is the stone?" Lucifer repeated with barely any fake kindness.

"Go to hell." McGee said directly at Lucifer's face looking up at him.

Immediately Lucifer whipped one of his knifes out of its placement on his black leather belt. The steel blade was wielded and cut shallowly down McGee's left arm. Blood began to trickle then fully bleed.

McGee's mind was racing _'Stop bleeding. Heal. Heal!'_

* * *

**Back in MTAC Present Time**

Gibbs swore under his breath, Tony's eyes seemed to be blank and distant, Ziva's face seemed emotionless, Abby burst into tears. She covered her face trying to muffle the sobs. Ziva began to walk over to comfort her, but she just bolted out slamming the MTAC door. Her feet brought her to the forensics lab and she threw herself into cracking codes.

Ziva looked to the door slamming shut and turned back to the screen. Tony looked at Ziva and Gibbs for a second or two and turned back to the screen. Gibbs's steely blue eye stare looked at the screen. He silently was searching for McGee's mind, but he actually was entirely certain how to search for McGee.

**Back in dark room Present Time**

McGee clenched his jaw, but the pain subsided as quickly as it seemed to come. He looked at Lucifer his seemed about ready to slash McGee's head off, but then he would never find the stone.

"Now McGee tell me where the stone is." Lucifer said was rising annoyance creeping into his voice.

"You know you could use your power on me make it a lot faster," McGee said with a coyote-like grin.

"You idiot!" Lucifer started, he apparently needed some anger management, and "Stone Keepers cannot harm each other with their own powers not intentionally, but the stone knows if you wanted to harm."

He took a breath and slashed McGee's right arm with a slightly deeper cut than the left arm. McGee gritted his teeth harder, the blood trickled like a stream just forming, but then the pain seemed to subside and he gave a slight breath.

Lucifer put away the knife and took out the scalpel. He began making small cuts wherever he pleased on McGee's skin. Suddenly there were dozens of cuts a few on his face, and they all began streaming the warm scarlet liquid of blood.

* * *

**Back in MTAC Present Time**

Suddenly the door burst open with Abby just before Lucifer began slashing. Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs did not notice the door open because all were transfixed watching in horror as McGee was slowly tortured for information of his stone's whereabouts.

Abby was about ready to break down when a few tears glistened on her cheeks. She walked down and looked in the eyes of the team who seemed to have grim and emotionless expressions enveloped in shock.

"I cracked the 21 levels. Petty Officer Adam Smith knew this would happen."

**A/N: Abby knows what was behind the immense security of Adam Smith's computer. What will happen? Please review or PM with and questions I'd love to answer them! :)**


	9. Tactical Operation: Phase 1

**A/N: Oh noes McGeek, erm, McGee! Keep delving deeper into the plot. Here is chapter 9: Tactical Operation: Phase 1**

"_I cracked the 21 levels. Petty Officer Adam Smith knew this would happen."_

Abby gave a slight whimper at seeing Timothy McGee on the MTAC screen. She looked over at the team's dry-eyed faces. Their eyes hinted with pain, but tried to reveal nothing to the frail hearted Abby. She still stood at the door her hands clutched some paper hidden in a scarlet red folder.

The gray haired fox, otherwise known as Gibbs or boss to McGee and Tony, walked over to the MTAC controls and flicked the switch and McGee disappeared from the screen. He motioned for the frail hearted Abby to come closer. She gave a slight nod and proceeded down the incline and went straight at the MTAC control panel. Her fingers began typing and a slight grin edged into face showing her small pride of breaking into Petty Officer Smith's laptop.

"Okay, so I broke into the Petty Officer Adam Smith's laptop" Abby began and displayed her computer's screen from her lab.

"Abbs all we see are codes." Tony interjected looking at the screen.

"I know Tony, this was the encryption code. It was rather advanced." Abby replied and the screen changed to documents from Smith's computer. "Now I read the documents…" Abby said typing into the keyboard and the document pulled up.

"_To Fox,_

_I know whom the stones go to; I will send you the package._

_From,_

_Hawk"_

"So Adam called himself 'Hawk'." Ziva stated.

"And he was also a stone protector." Tony said, "Who was the package supposed to go to?"

"To someone named 'Fox'. It must have got mixed up in the mail." Abby replied. "There was no return address."

"So Adam had the stones, sent them to NCIS they somehow were accidentally sent to Abby. Now Abbs what else do you got?" Tony asked.

"Adam knew that this would happen. He sent multiple e-mails to an e-mail account that was accessed with an NCIS computer. In the e-mails he knew someone named 'Lucifer' was going to steal the stones. He kept moving the stones location over and over. Then he began following Lucifer's movements." Abby said pulling up a map with pinpoints in blue with red lines connecting the blue points.

"He somehow got a tracker on Lucifer's car and tracked him. He seemed to, or his car, seemed to go back and forth between a few places this old warehouse in northern Virginia, McGee's apartment complex, and NCIS." Abby said.

Gibb's steel blue eyes seemed fierce and protective at this. An intruder came in and out of NCIS without anyone raising a suspicion. He walked over to Abby and leaned his left hand on the rolling chair.

"Abby can you check when his car was at the Navy Yard and the security cameras." Gibbs said with his eyes looking over the screen.

Abby's fingers typed at a racing speed. Her eyes scanned the security footage time and the car tracker's time. Within the next thirty seconds two screens were displayed side by side. On the left was the car trackers map showing the car's location. On the right was different security camera in time with the tracker's footage.

"Okay the car came in at 0802." Abby said pointing to the tracker's map.

* * *

The security camera image changed to the security gate. A black BMW with slightly un-tinted windows showed a dark picture of the driver's face. He pulled up and was let through the gates after ID'ing himself. The car seemed to stay in the cameras line-of-sight and parked.

A tall man stepped out of the car. His hair was a dark brown, but he cleverly concealed his face from the camera by turning his head. In his hands were a stack of papers and a briefcase. He kept walking and waltzed right into NCIS. He got a visitors badge at the desk saying he was a 'reporter'. He went up the main elevator and stopped at the floor Gibbs team had their bullpen.

He looked over at the bullpen, his face turned from the cameras. The only person in the bullpen was McGee. He walked over and they seemed to be talking. The man seemed to be slipping something out of his right pocket and placed it under McGee's desk. The only way he could do this is accidently dropping the papers the man was holding.

McGee helped the man pick out his dropped papers. Then they talked and McGee seemed to point the man down the hallway to the conference rooms. The man left towards the hallways. McGee went back to his computer.

* * *

Abby paused the footage and looked at the team.

Tony went for the door, which was followed by Ziva, then Gibbs, with Abby keeping the rear. They all high tailed it to McGee's desk. Ziva cleverly snatched the bug just where the video showed the bug was placed. Abby then took the bug from Ziva. She placed it under McGee's desk lamp.

"It's a bug Gibbs." Abby said cupping the bug in her hands not allowing the bug to hear the conversation.

"Can you track it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll try Gibbs no promises." Abby said and she walked at a brisk pace to her lab to analyze the bug.

With Abby gone the team went back to MTAC to see what happened within the last fifteen minutes of their exiting the video.

* * *

Gibbs placed his eye at the scanner, and the door clicked open. Ziva went in first and went to the control pad. Tony walked in front of the screen, as did Gibbs. She eyed the controls and flicked the switch and the feed turned on again.

The team looked at the dark screen, the light bulb swung wildly in the room. Ziva stood up and joined the two men in front of the screen.

"Oh god, Tim…" Tony's voice trailed with a tense ping.

"McGee." Ziva breathed.

The picture was faded, but it was McGee. His skin was pale. He was now shown in full view being tied in the chair. His skin was now coated in a faint color of dried blood. His white undershirt was soaked in sweat. He seemed unmoving. Then a long groan erupted from his mouth. McGee's eyes seemed to slightly open in pain. He seemed to using all his energy to turn his head to the camera and just speak.

"Boss, I'm…dying. The healing is saving me. I don't think I can last any longer. Tell Abby I love her." McGee said with each word becoming slightly quieter. His eyelids seemed to droop and they shut, but his chest kept moving. Inhaling and exhaling. McGee would live, for now.

Gibbs phone suddenly started ringing and he flipped it open.

"What'd ya got Abbs?" Gibbs asked and headed to Abby's lab with Tony and Ziva following close behind him.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby said to her fearless leader when he entered her lab.

"Abby what did you get?" Gibbs asked.

"Well first I tracked the bug. It was loading information onto a remote site. The location is…" Abby said taking a piece a paper from her printer, "the warehouse in northern Virginia." With that Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the head and left for the elevator.

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs were in the elevator when Tony flicked the emergency switch. He looked at both Ziva and Gibbs and opened his mouth,

"So what are we going to do? He's smart, we can't deny that." Tony said.

"We know where he is, and we also know what he is down to." Ziva said.

"Up to, Ziva, it's up to not down to." Tony corrected.

"Same difference." Ziva replied.

"Grab you gear when we get up there. Tony do you think you and Ziver can fly to the warehouse, get a bird's eye view?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah Boss." Tony replied, "We'll get a visual and I guess you will drive?" Tony asked.

"Yeah DiNozzo, I can't fly." Gibbs replied.

"Wait," Ziva interjected. "Gibbs, have you tried to contact McGee mentally?" Ziva asked at which Gibbs gave only a brief second of confusion before he shook his head slightly.

"I am only good at short distance, I could probably read your thoughts, but I won't. I can try to reach McGee." Gibbs said and flicked the elevator's emergency switch.

* * *

The team grabbed their gear from their desks. Tony was outfitting himself with glasses, with a camera that looked like new 3-D movie glasses without the lenses and 20/20 lenses. Ziva looked around and kept flicking her eyes between a bird's and humans. Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva and gave them a quick nod of approval to go out. Both Tony and Ziva exchanged a nod and left going down the elevator.

Tony and Ziva went down the elevator and rode their cars into to the nearby parking lot for a popular place to camp in the woods. They each set out on foot. After a good fifteen minutes and no one in sight, Tony extended his already large pure white wingspan. Ziva shaped her wings own wings into the same type of pure white so they could conceal themselves within the clouds.

"Ready?" Tony asked looking at the sky.

"Always." Ziva said and they both soared upwards.

The air wasn't cold, just cool. The clouds were like patches speckled with rain droplets. Tony constantly looked at the map and compass while Ziva would surge ahead. Of course Tony would surge the air to his advantage propelling himself. They seemed to be playing a game of racing each other, while their friend was in danger.

"How are we going to get McGee?" Tony asked while he adjusted the backpack he was holding.

"Surveillance. Then proceed from there." Ziva said trying not to dwell on the subject.

"It's my fault, you saw him. He said 'Tell Abby I love her…' he doesn't think he'll make it." Tony said feeling guilty still about the bar incident.

"Tony," Ziva said flying stationary and looking at him directly into his fierce eyes, "We will get McGee. Lucifer will die." Ziva said with sincerity creeping into her last few words.

"I think we are almost there, can you turn into a bird, I'll take your backpack." Ziva handed her bag over while Tony hovered within a cloud. He kept the cloud stationary by slightly manipulating the air around the cloud.

Ziva shape shifted into a hawk with piercing orange eyes. She flew down to the old warehouse. It stood out like a sore thumb with the woods surrounding the old warehouse, but it didn't seem old. She flew onto a nearby tree branch eyeing the building.

It was built probably to keep some shipping items inside. She didn't smell coal dust, wood, or wheat so no large explosions would happen if a gun were fired. At the door was an armed guard. His eyes looked around, but he seemed rather bored. Ziva began looking around the building, all holes were sealed shut within the roof. She looked at the door again. Just maybe she could get in.

She flew back to the branch. Her mind slightly raced and she shrank to the size of a fly. Ziva began slowly moving to the door. She tried he best to stop buzzing, but couldn't help it. Her wings brought her too close to the guard.

"Go away you stupid fly!" He said with his hands swiping at Ziva.

She stealthily moved into the building just under the very small door crack, and she was in.

**A/N: Ziva is in enemy territory and is going to get surveillance. What will happen next? Wait and see. I have the next and final chapter planned out. There will be an epilog. Please follow/favorite if you like the story. I love reading reviews so if you write one it could make me write the story faster. Please PM me with questions or concerns I'd love to answer. :)**


	10. Tactical Operation: Phase 2

**A/N: My muse faded away for a long while (school didn't help). Welcome to Tactical Operation: Phase 2. **

_Ziva stealthily moved into the building just under the very small door crack, and she was in. _

Under the crack, the building seemed slightly larger on the inside than on the outside. The air felt cool and was filled with an un-endearing sound of silence. The fly hovered at the height that was Ziva's human eye level. Her wings let her gently hover in mid-air. The iridescent sparkle of her wings went unnoticed in the dimly lit warehouse. Her eyes began to scan around the building for anything that could help to better understand her surroundings. Ziva then heard the sound of a whimper in the distance, but she had to dismiss it and continue looking into the warehouse.

To her left was a metal ladder that went onto a catwalk-like area that traveled on the rim around the inside of the building. The ladder seemed stable as did the catwalk, a few flaky pieces of rust fell from the catwalk that gently fluttered to the ground. Ziva flew another meter forward, and looked over on her right were three concrete rooms that didn't seem large or small. They were bland gray in color like a prison's wall. It was like an interrogation room in size at NCIS. After the bland concrete rooms was a large open floor space that could probably house a large aircraft carrier. Nothing was in this area; it seemed to be abandoned and lost. On the roof there were three large lamp-like lights. Each light ever so slightly swung which was almost barely noticeable.

Suddenly the door to the middle interrogation type of room swung open. A man stepped out with a gun in his hands. Ziva tentatively flew over and tried to see if it was Lucifer. The man was bald and rather muscular. He was clothed in black with deep brown eyes painted on his pale skin. He was unlike Lucifer; on the security footage he was thinner and didn't seem as muscular. The man seemed more like a guard. Then the man, Ziva named Guard two as Guard one was the one outside, shut the door and began to patrol. He seemed to be the only guard visible to Ziva and probably the only guard inside the warehouse.

After gaining all she could with surveillance as a fly Ziva decided to head out of the warehouse. The fly moved stealthily towards the door crack and slipped though. Guard two opened the front door and began to talk in hushed tones to Guard number one. Ziva strained to hear their conversation, but the only way she could possibly hear was flying over to the guards. Which could mean certain death with her annoying buzzing that followed her wherever she went. She did come slightly closer, but just heard Guard number one say 'No!' in a quiet voice as if to conceal his conversation.

After this Ziva decided it was better to just back out and to slip into the shadows. Ziva sped over to her tree branch, as a fly, that she always seemed to sail to. It was an outstretching branch of an oak tree that was a bright leafy green. The oak tree was had a canopy shading Ziva while she landed on the extended tree branch. The trees around the oak were leafy green but thin. Each of thin trees slight swayed with the slight amount of wind in the air. On the ground were ferns and herbs and outstretching roots. Her fly-like wings fluttered to the branch and landed. Her fly form shifted into a lightwood hawk in color and with her piercing orange eyes. She paused a moment and spread her wings and took off from the branch.

Her wings let her soar above the thin string-like trees. The wind gave a gentle uplift to Ziva letting her wings-beat slightly less often. The air gave another slight lift making her journey slightly easier. The warehouse seemed quiet except for the two guards still conversing. The forest around the warehouse seemed to be filled with only a few touches of life. A bird or two chirped, a deer waltzed by, and a snake slithered into a fallen tree log within the forest. Ziva flew higher beating her hawk wings to the cloud Tony was in. The closer Ziva got the more she could faintly pick-up Tony's wing beats. She flew higher again and, in mid-air, shifted into herself as a human with fluffy cloud white wings.

Ziva beat her wings once or twice getting the feeling back then gave a quick rustle of her feathers. After that moment she dove though the fluffy cloud. Ziva pushed through the layers of the cloud till she reached the warmer core of the cloud in which Tony hovered. Just inside the cloud Ziva shifted into her normal human form with wings. Once she was fully inside the cloud Tony allowed his wings to thrust him forward over to Ziva, with an added burst of speed. His hazel eyes seemed to scan her over checking for anything that harmed her. The concern that was masked slightly by his body language was still present within his eyes. His eyes ever so slightly calmed when Ziva opened her mouth to speak.

"I am fine, Tony." Ziva said knowing this could be one of the only things to calm Tony.

"Where were you Ziva? I thought I lost you, again…" Tony said with a fierceness chiseled within his voice, but it turned into guilt.

"I told you Tony, we needed a better look inside the warehouse." Ziva replied with little to no emotion.

"How, you were a hawk?" Tony asked.

"I squeezed under a crack in the door and got a look inside, as a fly." Ziva said and gave her wings an extra beat.

"What does it look like, how many guards, did you see McGee?" Tony asked like he was a gun that a firing squad was firing at a target.

"Directly on the left is a metal ladder that went up onto a catwalk-like area that traveled on the rim around the inside of the building. It could be a good vantage point. There were also three concrete interrogation type rooms. After the three rooms was a large open space. The only door I could see was the front door. On the roof were three swinging lights inside the warehouse." Ziva said accurately describing the interior of the warehouse.

"Any guards?" Tony inquired.

"The only guards I could see are the two guards currently at the door talking." Ziva said.

As this was said Tony beat his pure white wings over to the outer layer of the cloud. He opened a small hole within the cloud and peered out. The two guards Ziva spoke of were still talking to each other.

"Did you see McGee?" Tony asked with seriousness paved over his voice when he was in the center of the cloud again.

"No, I am sorry Tony." Ziva said feeling the tension and the depressing mood within the cool air.

"Rule numbers six: Zee-vah." Tony said with a slight grin, "Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness."

At this they shared a slight grin at thinking of the rules by their boss, Gibbs the fearless leader, created. They didn't even know all the rules, but they would probably learn in time. Then Tony's phone began ringing in his pocket. His hands groped in his pocket for the cellular device. He took it out and looked at the screen and read who the caller was, 'Gibbs'. With that Tony flicked open his phone and began speaking.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony said with more of a questioning tone and then paused and listened to Gibbs voice within the cell phone.

"Right, got-it…we'll be right there." Tony said closing his phone and placing it back in his pocket.

"Gibbs?" Ziva mused looking at Tony.

"Yeah he's 200 meters due south of where we are, he has some gear for us." Tony said looking out the outer rim of the cloud to the south searching for Gibbs's car.

"Then let's go." Ziva said speeding out of the cloud with Tony in hot pursuit like a race. This could only take away a few seconds of stress about what would happen soon.

Near the end of Ziva and Tony's race they each seemed neck and neck. Smiles were creeping into their faces as they flapped and soared. Within each of their sights was a blue shiny mustang. It was parked behind a few thicker trunk trees on a dirt road. Just as they touched the ground simultaneously Gibbs got out of the car.

"You done racing?" Gibbs asked like he expected a little more from his agents. With this they each felt the gravity of the situation creeping into their minds. Gibbs then went over to the truck of the polished blue mustang using his keys silver-colored keys. After a moment or two the trunk popped open with a click.

Inside were a multitude of weapons lying in various positions. A sniper rifle, a shotgun, handguns, grenades, two bulletproof vests, a backpack and extra accessories all lied in the mustang's trunk. For a moment Tony's eyes eyed the guns and grenades calculating what the team could do with each weapon. He then took off his camera glasses.

"I think we got a miniature army here." Tony said looking at the assortment.

Gibbs picked up the sniper rifle and attached a sleek black scope and looked into it he scope adjusting it slightly. Tony picked up the shotgun and slung it around his back and loaded a few extra bullets in his left pocket. Ziva took two handguns and she picked up an extra magazine for each.

"_You have a plan right?"_ Ziva asked mentally at which the mental conversation began for the whole operation.

"_Yeah Ziva, I got one."_ Tony said with a cheeky grin as his plan unfolded to the team.

* * *

**Flash Forward 15 minuets**

Tony looked over at Gibbs's steely crisp blue eyes. In Tony's hand was a black NCIS backpack its contents were two handguns, extra magazine for each gun, and two grenades. Tony had a shotgun strapped to back, and was wearing one of two of the bulletproof vests with slits in the back for his wings to extend and fold back. Tony eyes kept locked to Gibbs's. Gibbs held his jet-black sniper rifle and wore the other bulletproof vest. Gibbs nodded to Tony as if giving the green light for the operation. With this Tony beat his angel white wings and flew up into the sky. Gibbs then looked at Ziva and gave her a nod. Her eyes meet his and she shifted into a hawk and then flew away towards the warehouse. Gibbs on the other hand jogged silently over to his position in the plan.

"_Guard 1 and 2 are still in the same position, Ziva."_ Tony reported.

"_I got them Tony." _Ziva said as if it was part of the plan, which it was.

Tony flew above the warehouse careful to not let his shadow show on the dirt ground. If the guards noticed him they would randomly see a man with wings flying over the warehouse. That could end badly for everyone.

Ziva flew over to her oak tree branch, as a hawk, and waited for a moment or two. Then she heard a low whistle like a bird, but it wasn't a bird, it was Gibbs. Most would assume it was a bird like a normal, and rather annoying, songbird. Ziva keened her ears understanding Gibbs had Tony and Ziva's back.

Ziva took off from the branch and headed straight to the conversing guards who shouted a few words that most shouldn't say in public. They both had a rather colorful vocabulary. Mid-air, within a few feet of the guards, her hawk-like form was now a lunging lioness. Her eyes become wide and deep brown, with sandy brown fur; her teeth and claws were as sharp as a dagger. Ziva lunged after guard number one who was bald with his eyes filled to the brim with fear.

His gun was not with him so his death was ultimately simple and quick. Ziva's mouth clamped onto his neck and his trachea was instantly broken and his body convulsed for a second and stopped. His body lay on the ground in a heap of blood and his neck turned in a position unsustainable for human life. His gaze was distant and haunting. Guard number two had his gun, but dropped it from his hand shaking rigorously. He pleaded with his eyes to the sandy colored lioness, but Ziva lunged with her mouth agape. He fought more rigorously than the first guard. Hand versus claw, human versus lion, and strength versus strength were all tested in this match. Ultimately Guard number two was unprepared and died when the lioness broke the man's trachea. His body seemed to have a small seizer before it lay still on the dirt ground. His eye's azure color seemed to look into the distance.

"_Go."_ This was the only word Ziva echoed to Tony and Gibbs as she shifted back into her normal self, as a human.

Tony immediately flew down by beating his pure white wings. Once he landed he opened the black backpack at which Ziva emptied its contents. On the dirt ground laid two handguns, two magazines, and two grenades. Ziva whirled around the two handguns in her hands and looked over at Tony while putting the grenades on her belt. They each nodded to each other.

"_Gibbs can you contact McGee or find Lucifer?"_ Ziva asked while emptying the backpack.

"_McGee!"_ Gibbs yelled at which it felt like it echoed into Ziva and Tony's mind.

"_Boss?"_ A voice said as if it was being dragged away from where Gibbs and the team stood.

"_He's alive, Ziva take point."_ Gibbs commanded at which Ziva did by placing one of the guns in her hoister and the other gun in her hands.

The door was simply opened by picking a lock. The lock was rather simple and it almost seemed too simple. Tony swung the door open and Ziva proceeded into the warehouse. Once Tony and Ziva were inside, Gibbs proceeded inside and quietly went up the metal ladder and started to set up his sniper rifle. He loaded in his ammo and began looking through his scope. Ziva looked forward as did Tony and Gibbs, and then they each saw a sight they all dreaded.

Lucifer, a bastard as Gibbs would say, was in the center of the open space in the warehouse. In the area Ziva said could hold an aircraft carrier. Lucifer's left elbow wrapped around McGee's neck like a shield that no one could penetrate. In Lucifer's right hand was a sleek black handgun placed up against McGee's head.

Lucifer's vivid blue eyes seemed to think they had power. They seemed to be dotted with rage and a strange sense of happiness. His mouth curled with delight as the NCIS agents slowly approached. His grip tightened around McGee's neck and a smile etched into his pale face. His eyebrows seemed to rise as the agents took a step. His grip tightened again.

"Ah, NCIS!" He spat in the air as if he was trying to get rid of a fly. "You want to save your agent? What a pity. He is mine!" Lucifer seemed to yell as if the world could hear. "Tell me where your stone is McGee." Lucifer asked like asking a small boy if he wanted candy. Then Lucifer began to ramble while the team communicated mentally.

"_Take…take the shot."_ McGee said with his voice sounding slightly strangled.

"_I can't McGee his grip is too tight. I could hit you though your head."_ Gibbs communicated back.

"_Boss, I think he's finished speaking." _Tony said and they all turned back into listening to Lucifer's ramble.

"You'll never save him. The fool! Give me your stone!" He yelled this and still Tony and Ziva kept their guns ready at a moment's notice; who knew when he could suddenly snap.

"Lucifer." Ziva said out load in calm Israeli accent, but was cut off by the mad man's voice.

"This is pointless stone keeper; I will find your stone, goodbye!" Lucifer madly shrieked.

Lucifer's gun suddenly swung from McGee to directly at Ziva. The grip around McGee's neck disappeared and he dived for the floor for immediate safety. Then immediately two bullets were fired, each was from a different gun. Each gun was a different make and model. One bullet seemed to pack more of a punch while the other was shot out like a small fast moving jagged rock. The bullets went through each person with the sound of metal echoing on the icy floor.

Two people fell to the floor. Time slowed within the warehouse. The temporal flow of time was slowed to the people nearest the persons falling. Ziva fell onto the floor gasping for air until she lay still and Lucifer was shot though the head by a sniper's bullet, just like Special Agent Caitlin Todd (or Kate as most called her). Tony bolted to Ziva's side, as did McGee, with Gibbs last to arrive within three seconds.

"Tony…" Ziva said in a quiet choking voice taking her last dying breaths.

Ziva was shot just to the right of her heart. The bullet punctured her lung and seemed to pass too close to her heart. She gasped a few more times with each time the team grimaced.

"We got him Ziva, we are all safe." Tony said quietly.

At this Ziva a faint smile was placed upon her face.

Then her pulse seemed to fade to a halt and her body lay still. Her eyes lay open looking into the distance knowing Lucifer was dead, and McGee was alive. Each of the three surrounding Ziva looked as if they were shot through the heart, as they looked at their team member. Her last action was taking a bullet just like Kate.

Gibb's couldn't persuade Lucifer's mind, he knew what he was doing. He couldn't save her.

"Fuck!" Tony yelled looking away from Ziva and his eyes (although he would probably never admit it) watered.

Then abruptly McGee began CPR on Ziva's still body. He leaned over Ziva and kept doing this for about ten more seconds before Tony spoke.

"It's no use Tim, she's…dead." Tony said with a pang of guilt with the final word he uttered.

"Clear!" McGee shouted and placed his hands on Ziva's chest. A pulse of light surged through Ziva's body and her body slightly moved. No pulse. McGee kept doing CPR on her lifeless body.

"Tim she's gone." Gibbs said quietly, but McGee paid no heed to his leader.

"Clear!" McGee shouted and he placed his hands again on Ziva's chest and light surged through Ziva's body. No pulse and no awakening. McGee continued CPR again on Ziva.

"Tim…" Tony said with guilt layered into his voice as he kneeled beside Ziva.

"CLEAR!" Tim shouted one last time. His hands placed on Ziva's chest. A bright white light surged through Ziva's body. Tim held his hand to Ziva's wrist to check for a pulse.

Suddenly the pulse rate in her wrist beat like cheetah chasing its prey. It was fast then began to slow to a normal pulse rate. Her body seemed to warm up slightly, and her fingers slightly moved on the cold warehouse floor. Tim looked through the hole in her shirt and the wound had disappeared.

"She's alive." McGee said with exhaustion lathered in his voice and he leaned back his face looked over at Tony and Gibbs who gave their nods of approval, he saved Ziva from death by his healing. They were forever in his debt.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open revealing her warm brown eyes. She attempted to move, but her body felt slightly stiff and she kept still. Her mouth opened to speak looking over at her team.

"McGee?" Ziva asked with a slightly sleepy tone in her voice from exhaustion.

"Yeah Ziva, you're okay, you're safe." Tony answered.

With this Tony carefully picked Ziva up, cradling her in his arms. His eyes scanned her body over, she was healed and didn't seem injured just exhausted. Ziva just died and came back into the world of the living; anyone would probably be exhausted after that.

"Boss," Tony began as he looked at Gibbs, "I'll take Ziva to the mustang to let her rest and I'll be right back." Tony said searching in Gibbs's eyes.

"Stay with her DiNozzo, I'll call you if I need you." Gibbs replied seeing Ziva drifting off in Tony's arms. Her chest rose and fell delicately upwards and downwards.

She seemed to either falling or in a deep sleep. Tony extended his angel white wings and walked out the warehouse's door. His eyes scanned the sky and he gave a cheeky smile, it was clear with barely any updrafts, perfect. His wings beat upwards and headed for the blue mustang.

Gibbs extended a hand to his agent at which McGee took it and stood up. They both proceeded over to the body of the dead madman, otherwise known as Lucifer.

"He is dead." McGee stated looking at the bullet hole straight through his skull.

"Yeah, McGee I shot him through the head." Gibbs replied leaning down towards Lucifer.

"Like Kate." McGee said quietly recalling his friend's death.

Gibbs looked over Lucifer emptying his pockets till he found a faint grayish-white colored stone. He looked over the stone and looked at McGee.

"This is his stone?" Gibbs asked.

"I think so." McGee replied looking at the faint grayish-white stone in question. "He said a lot of our friends were also stone keepers. Kate, Mike, Jenny, and even Lee had a stone. He talked about how if the stone protector had the stone of a stone keeper then the stone keeper could rise again."

"Where are the other stones?" Gibbs asked at which McGee walked into the second interrogation room.

After a moment McGee walked out again with four stones in his hands the first were a liquid silver stone then leafy green, liquid bronze, and scarlet. He held two per hand and Gibbs's eyes lit up.

"So here they are." McGee stated, "So now what?"

Gibbs took the leafy green stone and the liquid bronze stone, "Back to NCIS and go from there."

McGee gave a nod and they both seemed to agree that everything turned out all right. In the end all that really mattered was that they all survived. Gibbs and McGee went side-by-side and walked out the warehouse and traveled back to the blue mustang.

**A/N: Don't think the story is over yet. I am writing an epilog to close this story. Follow/favorite if you liked the story. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to PM me!**


End file.
